1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a key cylinder device and, in particular, to a key cylinder device provided with tumblers to be aligned by insertion of a key.
2. Description of the Related Art
A key cylinder device used for, e.g., a vehicle steering lock device is known (see e.g., JP-B-3346706).
The key cylinder device disclosed in JP-B-3346706 is provided with a cylinder lock in which an inner cylinder is inserted into an outer cylinder from the rear side (steering lock device side) so as to be rotatable. The cylinder lock is configured such that a lock pin provided to protrude from the inner surface of the outer cylinder butts against a flange-shaped portion formed on the rear side of the inner cylinder while the flange-shaped portion of the inner cylinder butts against a step portion formed inside a body of the steering lock device, and the inner cylinder is thereby prevented from moving toward the rear side.